Sub-Weapons
Sub-Weapons are items which can be equipped alongside your Main Weapon. These are often projectiles which have unique attack patterns, useful for reaching enemies in tough spots, fighting Guardians, and in some cases are necessary to break walls/objects. Most Sub-Weapons rely on Ammo and can only be used if the player has enough ammunition in stock. Sub-Weapons can be enhanced by the Ring. (To-do: List specific enemies which can be farmed for each type of ammo, and add any known pots/chests containing ammo) List of Sub-Weapons Shuriken Location: Gate of Guidance (F-2) - Jump down into the fake bed of spikes and place a weight on the dais to reveal the Shuriken. Use: Shurikens fly in a straight-line across the screen until hitting something. Three can be fired at a time. Up to 150 can be held. In-Game Description: Said to have been used by Japanese Ninja, they can be thrown one-after-another. Shops: Surface (G-4) - 10 for 10 Coins Gate of Guidance (B-6) - 10 for 10 Coins Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 20 for 10 Coins Spring in the Sky (D-4) - 10 for 10 Coins Twin Labyrinths (D-4) - 10 for 10 Coins Temple of Moonlight (F-4) - 10 for 15 Coins Rolling Shuriken Location: Mausoleum of the Giants (A-2) - Attack the Ghost enemies until the Ghost Lord sub-boss appears. Defeat it to reveal the Rolling Shuriken. Use: Rolling Shurikens arc forward slightly onto the ground, then travel horizontally along the floor. They will fall off platforms and continue to roll until making contact with a wall or enemy. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 100 can be held. In-Game Description: A shuriken that rolls on the ground. It tears through enemies as it rolls. Shops: Mausoleum of the Giants (F-3) - 10 for 10 Coins Temple of the Sun (D-2) - 10 for 10 Coins Earth Spear Location: Tower of Ruin (E-5) - Pass through the middle pillar in (E-4) to access the walled-off area, then place a weight on the dais to reveal the Earth Spear in the room below. Use: Earth Spears travel straight down and through floors, making them useful for hitting enemies and objects below you. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 80 can be held. In-Game Description: A spear made from a special metal. It can pierce through the ground, and spear-shaped light shoots down. Shops: Temple of the Sun (D-2) - 10 for 20 Coins Inferno Cavern (E-4) - 10 for 30 Coins Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 10 for 25 Coins Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) - 10 for 25 Coins Twin Labyrinths (J-4) - 10 for 20 Coins Flare Gun Location: Inferno Cavern (C-4) - Break a wall on the left side of (D-4) to enter. Solve the block puzzle to reveal the Flare Gun. Use: The Flare Gun fires flares straight up into the air, passing through most floors until making contact with an enemy or object. They will explode automatically after traveling a set distance. Can be used to light torches in the Chamber of Extinction and are required for several puzzles. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 80 can be held. In-Game Description: Shoot fireballs straight above after filling the tube with gunpowder. Shops: Temple of the Sun (E-5) - 10 for 40 Coins Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 10 for 45 Coins Tower of Ruin (C-3) - 10 for 50 Coins Twin Labyrinths (J-4) - 10 for 40 Coins Hell Temple (C-5) - ? for 50 Coins Bomb Location: Graveyard of the Giants (E-3) - Begin in (F-3). Jump on the leftmost ice block to free the ice block in the upper-right corner. Jump on the new block to place a weight on the dais, thawing the dais at the top of the screen. Place a weight on that dais to clear a path to a dais in (E-5). Place weights on daises between (E-4) and (E-5) until a ladder appears in (E-5). Take this up to (E-4) and push the block onto the floor switch to reveal a ladder to (E-3). Defeat the Kamaitachi to reveal the Bomb. Use: Bombs are thrown forward in an upward arc, or can be rolled along the ground by holding Down while throwing. Bombs will bounce off walls, but explode on contact with a breakable surface, object, or enemy, and the resulting explosion can damage the player if standing too close. Bombs are powerful weapons when used against enemies, and are required to break open many secret walls. Only one can be thrown at a time, and another cannot be thrown until the previous one has exploded. Up to 30 can be carried. In-Game Description: The bomb's powerful blast sure does pack a punch! Careful though, as it will damage the professor as well. Shops: Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 10 for 80 Coins Endless Corridor (C-1) - 10 for 100 Coins Gate of Illusion (A-3) - 10 for 100 Coins Tower of Ruin (C-3) - 10 for 110 Coins Twin Labyrinths (G-4) - 10 for 100 Coins Hell Temple (C-5) - ? for 120 Coins Chakram Location: Chamber of Extinction (C-4) - Defeat Centimani to reveal the Chakram. Use: The Chakram is a powerful boomerang-type weapon which fires forward and floats up/down relative to the player. It will ricochet off walls, objects and enemies after making contact, and then float back toward the player. If it hits a wall on return, it will fall to the ground to be picked up again, or you can catch it in mid-air to return it to your stock. It is possible for Chakrams to be permanently lost off-screen. Required for a puzzle in the Chamber of Birth. Only one can be thrown at a time. Up to 10 can be carried. In-Game Description: A weapon that returns after being thrown. Manage to catch it and you won't lose ammo. Shops: Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 2 for 55 Coins Twin Labyrinths (D-4) - 2 for 50 Coins Caltrops Location: Spring in the Sky (B-6) - Stand on the floor below the right-most ladder until it drops to the bottom, then place a weight on the revealed dais to reveal the Caltrops. Use: Several Caltrops are thrown behind the player on the floor, causing damage to anything that passes over them - including the player. They last for a fixed duration before disappearing. It is possible to exploit this form of self-damage to avoid taking larger amounts of damage from other sources. Two handfuls can be dropped at a time, and more cannot be used until the rest have disappeared. Up to 80 can be carried. In-Game Description: A weapon that you scatter behind you. Any enemies that step on the scattered pieces take damage. Shops: Spring in the Sky (D-4) - 10 for 30 Coins Twin Labyrinths (A-4) - 10 for 30 Coins Endless Corridor (C-1) - 10 for 30 Coins Tower of the Goddess (A-3) - 10 for 40 Coins Twin Labyrinths (G-4) - 10 for 30 Coins Pistol Location: Surface (G-4) - Buy from the shop for 100 coins. Use: The Pistol fires extremely fast single shots across the room, causing high damage to enemies. The Pistol holds 6 bullets (represented by the right number) and can only be reloaded with purchased Boxes of Ammunition (represented by the left number). Due to the high power of this sub-weapon, ammo is prohibitively expensive and cannot be found anywhere outside of shops. No limit to firing speed. Up to 3 boxes of ammunition can be carried. In-Game Description: The end-all in sub weapons, it has superior destructive power. Box of Ammunition Use: This is an item specific to the Pistol which can only be purchased in shops. Each Box of Ammunition purchased contains 6 rounds for the Pistol and is displayed as the left number (e.g. A Pistol with 2:6 ammo would have 6 shots loaded and 2 boxes of 6 shots for reloading, 18 shots total). Shops with Box of Ammunition: *Surface (G-4) - 400 Coins *Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 350 Coins *Temple of Moonlight (F-4) - 400 Coins *Chamber of Birth (C-4) - 400 Coins *Hell Temple (C-5) - 400 Coins Buckler Location: Surface (G-4) - Buy from the shop for 50 coins. Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb a set number of enemy projectiles before breaking, after which a new one must be purchased. It is recommended to save your money and wait for the unbreakable Silver Shield. In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from small enemies. It may break if used to block powerful attacks. Silver Shield Location: Graveyard of the Giants (B-2) - Break the floor in the lower-right corner of (B-1) and fall through to (B-2). The Silver Shield is sitting on a platform. Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb a set number of projectiles before being knocked away, requiring you to press the sub-weapon button again, but it will not break. In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from strong enemies. Fake Silver Shield Location: Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) - Buy from shop for 100 coins. Use: This is a fake and will break after use like the Buckler In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from strong enemies. Angel Shield Location: Dimensional Corridor (A-3) - Requires the Dimensional Key. Defeat Enlil at (A-4) to access (A-3), where a dais appears. Place a weight here, then defeat another Sub-Boss in the area to make two more daises appear in (A-3) (one at a time). Place weights accordingly to make the Angel Shield appear. Important: If you do not place a weight on the first dais before defeating the remaining Sub-Bosses, the next daises will not appear and you will no longer be able to obtain the Angel Shield here. Instead, you will need to purchase it from the shop at Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) for (?) coins. Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb more powerful attacks from enemies than the Silver Shield and cannot be knocked away (Please confirm). In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from almost all enemies. Ankh Jewel Location: Varies, please refer to individual field maps. Use: Ankh Jewels are used to summon an area's Guardian at their corresponding Ankh. Note that while each area has one ankh and one ankh jewel, any ankh jewel can be used to summon any Guardian. In-Game Description: A jewel that can destroy the Ankh, in which Guardians sleep.